Sexy ? Doshite ?
by Neij
Summary: Luffy s'interroge sur le sens du mot "sexy", bien qu'autour de lui, il dispose de biens beaux exemples, non ?  Lemon chapter 2, COMPLETE.  Zoro x Sanji  ah mais alors là, totalement
1. Chapter 1

Un petit chapitre écrit sur un coup de tête. Histoire en deux chapitres, peut être plus si affinitées...

Disclaimer: Oda-sensei ! Oauei ! (c'est pour la rime que j'ai écrit ça, hein, entendons nous bien là-dessus)

Pairing: Un plan à trois Brook x Franky X Chopper ... Bon, je vais me pendre. (C'est du Zoro x Sanji, désolée si vous êtes déçues)

Rating: T (Bandes de petits prudes va !) ... patience, les perverses du fond (ou pervers d'ailleurs), un petit fruit au nom à forte sonorité anglophone pour le prochain chapitre _that the wimp will publish. Yeah, I know, I'm supposed to be a goat but, I tell you my secret: I'm schizophrenic, and my second personality is a wimp one. Sorry, it's unexpected, I know you're shocked now ..._

ou comment se taper un soliloque en anglais certainement bourré de fautes sur une page de fic ... bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Oooh ! Nami-swan ! Robin-chwan ! Vous êtes encore plus belles que d'habitude ! »<p>

Luffy détourna un instant la tête, mécontent que le cuisinier quitte son poste pour s'occuper de futilités. Il tournoyait dans la pièce, laissant çà et là des volutes de fumée en forme de cœurs, qui firent tousser Usopp, qui venait d'entrer à la suite des deux jeunes femmes.

« Oï, Sanji ! Faudrait voir à te cal… mer. »

Il laissa une rougeur d'adolescent teinter ses joues un instant. Il est vrai que la chaleur qui régnait contraignait les membres de l'équipage à réduire la quantité de matière textile et sa masse. Aussi, la tenue que portaient les filles était en conséquence.

C'est vrai que ce T-shirt sans manches en coton et cette mini-jupe étaient un peu courts pour la rouquine, et que ce mini-short moulait admirablement les formes de Robin, son débardeur largement décolleté remplissant également ses fonctions.

Les garçons n'avaient pas toujours recherché l'esthétique : Luffy avait enfilé un short hawaïen léger ainsi qu'une chemise qu'il gardait ouverte sur son torse. Usopp portait un sarouel d'un orange sombre, une tunique en coton verte sans manche parcourue à son encolure par deux colliers. Chopper lui, avait carrément obtenu l'autorisation de rester dans le frigo, Usopp lui ayant bricolé un système lui permettant de communiquer avec l'extérieur, ainsi qu'une vitre (l'installation avait été soigneusement surveillée par le coq, méfiant dès qu'il était question du frigo dans cet équipage de goinfres). D'ailleurs, Sanji avait lui-même revêtu un pantacourt en coton d'une couleur claire, sa chemise en lin blanc lui conférant une lumière naturelle qui semblait émaner de tout son être, renforcé par le blond de ses cheveux et la couleur pâle de sa peau. (Comment, je fantasme, moi ? Ouah l'autre, n'importe quoi !)

Luffy, on en a à présent la preuve avec Hancock (mais qu'il n'a pas rencontré pour l'instant, hein), était inconscient de "la beauté du corps féminin" si j'ose dire. Il ne comprenait donc pas ce qui mettait « ses amis les mâles » dans un tel état. Il posa donc des questions, qui s'avérèrent embarrassantes pour ceux-ci. Les filles rirent un peu, et le cuisinier profita de la présence de la plupart des membres de l'équipage dans la cuisine pour leur servir des sorbets aux fruits hyper-rafraîchissants (Haa, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir Sanji à son service, pour pouvoir manger des trucs loufoques mais hyper-bons ? Hein ? Je suis vraiment la seule à … ? Bon, alors j'arrête d'intervenir.) qu'ils dégustèrent (Luffy mis à part) avec délice.

Les questions du capitaine le menèrent finalement au mot « sexy », qui échappa à un de ses nakamas. Il pencha la tête, dans un signe d'incompréhension (à force, sa colonne doit être tordue … ah, mais il est élastique).

Sanji tenta de lui dépeindre les aspects méritant et glorifiant de la chose, mais aucune explication ne vint satisfaire sa question. Sanji s'apprêtait à perdre patience et le frapper, quand une nouvelle interrogation le stoppa net :

« Bah, pour me donner une idée, est-ce qu'un homme peut être « sexy » ? »

Alors que les garçons hésitaient à répondre, de l'autre côté la réponse fut franche et directe :

« Oui. »

Tous les membres de la gente masculine fixèrent Nami et Robin, surpris et curieux.

« Alors … oui, un homme aussi … »

« Evidemment, sinon vous resteriez célibataires, tous autant que vous êtes. »

« Et comment un gars peut paraître sexy à une femme ? »

« Eh bien … ça dépend des goûts … des préférences … »

« Oui, par exemple, pour certaines, un homme est plus sexy qu'un autre s'il a les cheveux longs … »

« Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je partageais ces goûts … mais enfin, si tu veux une description plus universelle et générale de « l'homme sexy », il … »

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant place à Zoro, luisant de sueur, une serviette éponge sur les épaules, vêtu de son seul pantacourt noir pour rester plus longtemps sous le soleil brûlant malgré l'entraînement. Sa peau avait foncée durant ces 3 heures, et il rentrait enfin se désaltérer après tous ces efforts, plus éprouvants encore à cause de la chaleur.

La phrase de Robin resta en suspens, tandis que tous fixaient le nouveau venu en silence. Silence qui se fit pesant et inquiéta légèrement le bretteur qui demanda, d'une voix hésitante :

« O… oï ! Vous … qu'est-ce que vous avez à … »

La brune sourit et ferma les yeux d'un air tranquille tout en portant sa cuillère à ses lèvres :

« Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que « l'homme sexy » type, en voilà un assez bon spécimen. Ne, Nami-san ? »

La rousse sourit à son tour et lâcha un soupir : « Dommage qu'il soit aussi crétin. Sinon, en temps que femme, je ne peux qu'approuver. »

Les expressions figées qui ressortirent de cette explication furent inoubliables et encore plus angoissantes pour Zoro.

« Je comprend pas … pourtant, une femme avec des cheveux verts, une cicatrice en plein torse, et aussi musclée, c'est pas beau ! »

« Laisse tomber Luffy. » soupira Usopp « Cette appréciation est faite par des filles. Pour un mec, ça ne doit rien signifier ! »

Sanji se mordit la lèvre. Comme s'il ne le savait pas.

Finalement, on raconta un peu la conversation à l'épéiste qui finit par hausser les épaules et froncer les sourcils, tout en avalant le sorbet :

« Ch'est nage, votre truc'hh. » (Je traduis : « C'est naze votre truc. » Excusez-le, c'est du Marimo)

Etre désigné en tant qu'homme sexy ne semblait pas le toucher outre mesure. En fait, il avait l'air de carrément s'en foutre.

Nami clôt le sujet par une dernière déclaration :

« … mais tu sais, les personnes peuvent être jugées sexy en tant que mâle sauvage etc, comme Zoro, mais on trouve aussi une personne dans une position … disons lascive très sexy… »

« En somme, c'est de la domination. »

« … vous faites flipper. »

Zoro continua d'hausser les épaules, et Sanji justifia la rougeur de ses joues par la montée de la température.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Il secoua ses mains au-dessus de l'évier avant de les essuyer sur son tablier. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et sortit sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre la cabine des garçons le plus discrètement possible.

Il envoya un baiser passionné à Robin, à la vigie, et ouvrit la porte sans la faire grincer.

C'était un peu comme lorsque les parents rentrent tard le soir et parviennent à rentrer dans la chambre de leurs enfants sans les réveiller pour les embrasser. Sanji ne faisait jamais de bruit. Il se déplaçait comme un chat dans la pénombre, et, frôlant les hamacs d'où s'échappaient des respirations sifflantes, il rejoignit le divan. Mais une forme l'occupait déjà.

Deux mains jaillirent de l'obscurité et agrippèrent le cuisinier, qui s'écroula sur le canapé. Il se releva en pestant le plus silencieusement possible, mais fut à nouveau attrapé et plaqué en dessous du squatteur.

Cette position révéla son identité, que le coq avait vraisemblablement devinée, sans nécessiter l'aide du rayon de lune qui éclaira le visage de Zoro.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fous ? » chuchota Sanji, énervé.

« J'avais envie. »

Et alors qu'il parlait, il planta son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Sanji ayant du mal à soutenir l'intensité et la profondeur de celui du bretteur qui ne le lâchait plus. Gêné, il finit par détourner la tête et tenta de repousser l'autre.

« Dégage » siffla-t-il.

Zoro le regarda quelques secondes encore, puis se redressa dans un « Tshhh ». Seulement, le divan étant d'un moelleux presqu'indécent, et leurs jambes s'étant empêtrées dans l'action, il perdit l'équilibre, et se raccrocha à Sanji, l'entraînant dans sa chute au sol.

Par chance, le choc ne réveilla aucun des habitants du bateau.

« Aaah, putaiiin… ça fait mal … »

Zoro marmonnait en se frottant la tête, et ouvrit les yeux. Un poids sur son ventre l'empêchait de se relever. Et, bien évidemment, ce poids, c'était le blond. Furax.

« Mais t'es vraiment un naze ! Tu sais rien faire dans ta vie ou quoi ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi crétin ! »

Les insultes perdirent de leur portée avec le fait qu'elles aient été chuchotées. Mais de toute façons, le bretteur se foutait pas mal de savoir ce dont le cuistot le traitait. En fait, il était en train d'assimiler les bases du mot Sexy. Parce qu'un Sanji à quatre pattes au-dessus de vous, j'avoue qu'y a de quoi changer de bord.

Sans prêter attention aux imprécations du coq, Zoro voulut toucher cette peau qui semblait … tellement …

Il souleva quelques mèches blondes, et caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Le cuisinier frémit et se recula instinctivement, d'un mouvement de tête désordonné qui fit entrer en contact un bref instant les doigts du sabreur et les lèvres entrouvertes du blond.

Surpris par cette sensation de douce chaleur humide, il rapprocha son visage pour mieux l'observer.

A force de regarder l'épéiste l'examiner en silence, fixant ses lèvres avec insistance, Sanji se sentit peu à peu faiblir. Il sentait sa raison vaciller au contact de la main du marimo qui revenait toujours toucher son visage, et il rapprocha inconsciemment son visage de celui de l'autre, au point qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle sur leur peau. Comme hypnotisé, lui aussi, le blond étudia les lèvres de son nakama. Elles étaient plutôt charnues, surtout celle inférieure … dans un accès de hardiesse, il s'en empara.

* * *

><p><em>Soooo<em> ... ça t'as plu ?

...

Oh, merci ! N'as-tu pas été frustrée que l'auteure décide, rongée par la flemme, de reporter le lemon au lendemain, enfreignant du même coup ce fameux dicton: "Ne remets jamais au lendemain le lemon que tu devrais écrire la veille" ?

...

N'est-ce pas ? Patience, _it won't be long_. Quel est le moment que tu as préféré ?

...

Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé ce moment, mais j'ai préféré lorsque Sanji se mord la lèvre tout en ayant des pensées coupables ... le petit coquin ...

C'était le speech Dora, en mode perverse. Voilà. Si vous souhaitez rejoindre la pétition qui me permettra de lancer la série "Dora au pays du Yaoi", laissez une review !

(comment je fais pour débiter autant de trucs stupides seule et sans consommer autre chose que de la viande à outrance ? Remarquez, on peut faire un parallèle avec le cas de Luffy ...)


	2. Chapter 2

Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur et d'une pulposité (comment l'expliquer … disons que la texture est … moelleuse ?) qu'il n'aurait jamais deviné de la part de l'autre. Elles étaient chaudes et humides, et l'odeur unique de la peau de Zoro l'enivrait. Plus, il en voulait plu …

Réalisant soudain la situation, Sanji repoussa le bretteur le plus fort possible, s'écartant dans un geste vif et incontrôlé de son corps.

Il … qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il était devenu dingue ! Pire, il virait homo ! Et en plus avec le Marimo ! (ça ri… non, rien)

Ses pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête, il perdait peu à peu son sang-froid, ne savait comment réagir. Lui qui arrivait toujours à contrôler toutes ses émotions, il avait complètement cédé à cette envie soudaine et incompréhensible de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son nakama. Et même pas pour une femme, non, pour ce … !

Zoro regarda Sanji, abasourdi. Il avait beau ne pas s'intéresser à l'amour et aux personnes malheureusement atteintes de ce mal, mais il n'était pas aussi idiot que Luffy et connaissait parfaitement les significations des gestes caractéristiques, comme les yeux doux (qu'il trouvait niais soi-dit-en-passant) ou les baisers. Et à moins qu'il ne soit sérieusement dérangé, personne au monde ne pouvait louper le fait que Sanji aimait les femmes, à un point tel que cela mettait parfois sa vie en danger.

Il avait senti les mouvements de recul du blond alors qu'il avait pour la première fois touché son visage. Puis il l'avait vu se calmer, ses yeux avaient affiché une distance floue, comme s'il était dans un autre monde, et il avait finalement franchi la distance des quelques centimètres qui séparait leurs deux visages de lui-même.

Des baisers, le bretteur n'en avait pas donné beaucoup. Ils se comptaient certainement sur les doigts de la main. Il **l**'avait fait avec une fille aussi, quand il était encore ado et donc pas encore totalement maître de son corps et de son esprit. Peut être avait-il 15 ans alors. Il avait trouvé ça décevant. Sa partenaire l'avait presque dégoûté, il l'avait trouvée obscène, et non pas sexy comme l'avait prétendu Nami. Il ne voyait pas quel autre plaisir on pouvait retirer de cet acte, autre que physique, qui s'accommodait tout aussi bien seul, sans ces filles écœurantes et bien trop bruyantes à son goût. Il ne savait même pas si elle, il l'avait embrassé. Il n'avait depuis plus eu de contacts avec les femmes, ni avec personne d'autre, s'entraînant sans relâche durant une période de 2 ans.

Il en revint bien plus musclé, plus mûr, avec une volonté de progresser renforcée, et donc ne rechercha pas de nouvelles relations avec qui que ce soit. A 18 ans, il quitta le dôjô, et erra une année entière sur East Blue avant de rencontrer Luffy, dans les circonstances que vous savez. Il s'était trouvé par la suite une bande d'amis loufoques, et ne demandait pas plus sur le plan sentimental.

Et pourtant, en ce moment-même, il lui semblait se souvenir … ce sentiment de chaleur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et de son ventre … la sensation lui revenait des années après, et dans des circonstances étranges. Il regarda Sanji. Son expression apeurée montrait une certaine faiblesse et une panique qui déconcertèrent le sabreur. Ses joues s'étaient teintées d'une rougeur qu'il devinait malgré l'obscurité, et sa respiration était plus bruyante que d'habitude. Preuve qu'il ne s'attendait pas lui-même à sa réaction.

Le blond vit son nakama le fixer quelques secondes, interloqué. Puis son expression devint plus neutre. Sa capacité d'adaptation et de maîtrise de soi était décidemment spectaculaire, mais la situation admettait mal qu'il lui présente des compliments. Il avait déjà du mal à admettre la situation en elle-même, alors …

« … tu … »

« Tais-toi ! Surtout ne dis rien ! J'essaie de ma rassembler. »

Il serra le poing, sa voix avait tremblé. L'autre s'en était rendu compte et l'observait donc en silence. Cette absence de son paniqua encore plus le cuisinier, qui se prit la tête entre les mains et se recroquevilla une minute. Avant de se relever, mal assuré sur ses jambes.

« Ha ha ha ! Vraiment Marimo, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu squattes le divan ! Je suis … fatigué, je te frapperais demain, hein, d'accord ? Là, je vais me coucher, hein, parce que haha, il est tard et tu m'accuseras de t'empêcher de dormir ! »

Il se dirigea vers les hamacs, quand il main le retint. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas contraignante. Juste douce et ferme autour de son bras. Il tourna la tête, et constata avec surprise que le regard de Zoro avait changé. Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa que, l'envie d'embrasser le Marimo, il l'avait plus d'une fois. Beaucoup plus. Beaucoup trop.

Il devait vraiment être pitoyable, paraître fragile, et la fragilité, elle n'était pas dans le panel des goûts de l'épéiste. Il croisa une nouvelle fois son regard, et se sentit totalement démuni.

Zoro eut du mal à conserver son expression stoïque. Le rayon de lune qui éclairait à présent le visage de Sanji lui conférait une beauté fascinante. Sa peau apparaissait comme lumineuse. Au contraire du jour où ses cheveux lui donnaient un air chaleureux, la nuit, c'était à son teint de dégager une lueur, différente, rendant ses traits plus fins et lui donnant une aura presque … divine. Quoique. Ener n'en possédait pas une égale à celle-ci. Doucement, il poussa le blond dans l'ombre, et l'attira contre lui. Il sentit un léger frisson parcourir la peau chaude qui l'avait fasciné il y a un instant, mais resserra son étreinte. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Comprendre cette chaleur, à supposer qu'elle n'ait pas été qu'une impression.

Pour une raison inconnue, son cœur battait plus vite. Il l'entendait tambouriner en résonnance avec celui du cuistot qui, à présent, devait être dans un état de dénuement complet, puisqu'il n'avait plus émis une protestation ou un geste de rejet.

Il repoussa doucement le corps de son nakama, et contempla son visage. Il murmura :

« Eh, k'so-cook … »

« Mmm ? »

« J'y connais pas grand-chose, tu sais … mais je dois bien t'avouer que là, j'ai une envie énorme de t'allonger sur ce divan, par-terre ou te plaquer contre un mur, et de te faire un ou deux petits trucs … par contre, je sais pas si tu vas trouver ça agréable. »

Et il le fixa sérieusement :

« Je peux ? »

L'autre le regarda à son tour, éberlué. Mais … maismaismais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ce débile ? Il lui disait ça si facilement ? Non mais attends une seconde, c'est pas la fête du string en dentelle et en promo ici !

« Tu croix vraiment que je pourrais te répondre "mais bien sûr, fais-toi plaise, j'attendais ça depuis des mois, oh oui prends-moi, fais-moi mal etc " ? »

Au vu de l'écoulement de sang qui avait donné suite à cette question, le cuisinier se dit qu'il était peut être sérieux.

Il se mordit la lèvre, et réfléchit quelques secondes. Alors que lui se retenait depuis plusieurs mois, peut être même depuis qu'il avait embarqué sur ce navire de dingues, se retenant de le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser et tout ce qui s'ensuit, voilà que ce type lui disait comme ça, sur un coup de tête, ce dont il rêvait. Enfin, pas exactement. Parce que, naïvement (cher Sanji, il a su garder son âme d'enfant), il n'avait jamais pensé qu'à des baisers, des étreintes, peut être à des caresses, il avait même voulu lui arracher cette putain de serviette et cet enfoiré de caleçon une bonne dizaine de fois, mais après ? Se considérait-il comme dominant, ou …

« Oï, cook. »

Tiré de sa réflexion, Sanji redressa la tête. Les lèvres de Zoro se collèrent aux siennes. Surpris, il ne réagit pas et, rapidement, se sentit grisé par ce contact, qu'il approfondit de lui-même. Cela ne déplut pas au Marimo qui attrapa ses hanches pour les coller aux siennes, remontant sa main jusqu'à la nuque du cuistot, qui sentait lui une montée de … plaisir (haha).

Lorsqu'essoufflés, ils se séparèrent, le blond murmura à son tour :

« Espèce d'enfoiré … »

« Hein ? Tu m'insultes encore après ça ? Ta mauvaise foi n'a aucune limite… »

« Non, je veux dire … faire ce que tu fais … alors que je m'applique à ne pas céder à cette envie chaque fois que je te croise … t'es un enfoiré. »

D'abord surpris, le bretteur sourit.

« Alors ça veut dire oui ? »

« … mm, mais avant il faut … »

Sans laisser au coq le temps de finir sa phrase, l'épéiste le souleva et le jeta sur le divan.

Il se pencha ensuite sur lui et l'embrassa. Sanji sentit sa résistance mollir. Il répondit passionnément au baiser et laissa ses mains enserrer le dos du Marimo, qui lui entamait l'ouverture de sa chemise.

Il l'ouvrit complètement, rompit le baiser et parcourut le torse du cuisinier. Oui, cette fois-ci, c'était différent de cette fille. Ce type était … désirable. Sans posséder aucun atout féminin, il trouvait son corps plus beau, sa peau plus douce. Il se baissa et suivit chaque ligne affleurant cette peau fine de ses lèvres, puis de sa langue. Il s'arrêta sur les tétons, qu'il mordit même légèrement.

Sanji se laissait aller aux soins dont il bénéficiait, poussant des soupirs et des gémissements qu'en temps normal il aurait refusé de laisser passer à la frontière de ses lèvres et de son orgueil. Ses bruits excitèrent encore plus le sabreur qui s'intéressa de nouveau à sa bouche qu'il revint baiser avec plus de fougue.

Leurs deux corps, sous l'emprise du désir, réagirent, et bientôt chacun se sentit à l'étroit dans ses vêtements.

Zoro avait eu de l'expérience avec une femme, certes. Mais avec une femme. Et, bien que connaissant le mode de fonctionnement du plaisir masculin, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Inutile de demander à Sanji. Il se ferait non seulement rabrouer, mais il doutait qu'il puisse lui répondre, en tant que dragueur professionnel hétéro.

Pressé par le dénivelé qui augmentait au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion, il prit le parti de laisser son instinct le guider. On verrait bien après.

Doucement, sa main se posa sur la bosse du cuisinier. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres, qui encouragea le bretteur. Il défit rapidement la fermeture du pantalon du blond, et posa son propre bassin sur celui de l'autre.

Le contact des deux sexes au travers des seuls tissus de leurs sous-vêtements respectifs les excita encore plus, et bientôt, Sanji ne conservait plus que sa chemise et Zoro son pantalon, dégageant malgré tout son "organe viril" comme me le suggère le dico des synonymes.

Dans un accès de lucidité, le blond voulut repousser son nakama, qui s'intéressait de près à son membre. A cette occasion, il aperçut l'intimité du blond. Et si … ?

Sanji hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit l'intrusion du bretteur. Celui-ci enfonça un peu plus ses doigts. Guettant tout de même les réactions du cuisinier, il effleura soudain un point, qui fit gémir le blond différemment. Etonné, l'épéiste introduit un troisième doigt et chercha à nouveau la tache sensible. Deuxième gémissement. Il jeta un œil au cuistot étendu, et se retint de se vider de son sang par le nez.

Le visage de Sanji, plein de plaisir et de luxure, ainsi que sa position, ses cris … on était loin de l'obscénité qu'avait, à cette époque, affichée cette fille. Non, le blond était véritablement, en ce moment même l'incarnation du mot sexy.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur son visage, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. La rougeur de ses joues s'accentua encore plus, et il baissa la tête, acquiesçant ainsi silencieusement. Alors, lentement, Zoro se plaça et pénétra Sanji, continuant de l'embrasser.

Une larme glissa le long de la joue du cuisinier. Il avait mal. Mais l'état dans lequel il se trouvait allait au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant. C'était bon. Agréable. C'était Zoro.

Son torse. Ses lèvres. Sa voix, sa chaleur, ses mains, et son sexe.

Il sentit le sabreur frissonner, assailli par une centaine d'émotions et de sensations, qui manquèrent de le rendre fou. Il voulait continuer, ne plus s'arrêter, mais les soupirs du blond le tinrent éveillé. Lorsqu'il vit la perle couler du coin de l'œil du cuisinier, il cessa son avancée, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et chercha dans un mouvement circulaire le point qui l'avait fait gémir. Un petit cri l'en avertit.

Il sourit. Bon. Il avait l'objectif et l'autorisation il se laissa submerger par le désir et commença des vas et vient, d'abord lents, puis plus rapides et plus profonds. Son seul point de repère était Sanji : sa voix, ces gestes … Il nicha son visage dans son cou, et l'entendit chuchoter d'une voix faible et rauque : « Je… ça vient … »

Il répondit par un coup de rein.

Ils jouirent, l'un dans les mèches blondes, l'autre contre le torse musclé de son partenaire. Zoro se retira et se laissa retomber sur Sanji, tous deux haletants.

« Haa … merde … haahaa … y faut … nettoyer … »

« On s'en fout. On verra ça demain. »

« T'es bien placé pour en parler ! Moi, j'étais de l'autre côté de l'engin ! »

« Et t'as pas eu l'air trop dégoûté, non ? »

« VOS GUEULES ! »

Ils se figèrent et tournèrent la tête vers les couchettes, où se balançaient les silhouettes à moitié endormies de leurs nakamas.

« Mais c'est pas possible, alors même la nuit, vous trouvez le moyen de vous engueuler ? Vous vous arrêtez jamais ! Un peu de respect pour le sommeil des autres ! »

De concert, ils lâchèrent un soupir soulagé, ils s'étaient simplement mépris sur la remarque d'Usopp (1).

« Quand même … faudra bien leur dire un moment, non ? »

« Ouais, mais autant le leur apprendre oralement, durant la journée, et dans une autre situation. »

« Moui. »

Sanji fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas envie de se relever. D'autant qu'il préférait repousser au plus tard possible l'instant funeste où il devrait le faire. Il se blottit contre les muscles chauds de Zoro, et y posa la tête, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le Marimo ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait encore sombre, l'aube chassait la nuit à la pointe de l'horizon. Calme, la cabine balançait les hamacs en rythme avec le battement des flots sur la coque.

La respiration tranquille de ses amis le repoussait dans le monde des rêves, quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre lui qui venait de bouger.

Il y jeta un œil toujours ensommeillé, et un sourire « idiot et niais » vint recouvrir son visage à la vue de celui de Sanji endormi.

Commencement ... ?

* * *

><p>(1) J'veux pas dire que ça sent le vécu, mais presque …<p>

Eh bah le voilà votre lemon ! Maintenant, laissez-moi dormir ! J'ai très envie ! (Et si vous me laissiez une pitite review, pour me bercer ?)


End file.
